Letters to Heaven
by SweetAndSensible
Summary: Everyday Chad would write a letter to heaven, where his true love now lived. And everyday she'd signal him back someway, and he'd know their love still lasted.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Sonny,

Ever since you left it's rained nonstop. I think it's the worlds way of crying that your gone. Heaven is very lucky to have you there. You probably brighten it up even more then it did before. I bet your really happy to get to see your dad again. I'm sure he missed you as much as I miss you now. And I miss you a whole lot Sonny. I feel empty. I feel as if my heart was torn out of my body when you died, and it went to heaven with you. That is where my heart belongs though, with you. I know you'll take good care of it because you are my Sonshine. Although it's been raining so much, you still light up my life and give me strength. My director says my acting has impossibly gotten better then ever. I think it's because I feel the same emotions as Mackenzie now, I feel the same sadness, hurt, and love. You meant the world to me Sonny, and I love you so much. I can't wait till the day I see you again, and when I do it will feel like magic. If you read this letter Sonny, which I know you will, give me a sign, any sign, and I'll know that our love still lives on. I love you Sonshine.

Love, Chad.

The next day Chad looked outside and it was brighter and sunnier then it had been in weeks. He looked up to the shining sun and smiled. "I love you Sonshine. Thanks for answering my letter."

Up in heaven Sonny lay sprawled out on golden colored grass. She looked back down at Chad, happy to see he got her sign. "I love you too Chad, forever and ever,"


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Sonny,

I knew you would read my letter. I saw the sun shining after all that rain and knew that you were with me. It warms my heart to know that you still share the same love I do for you. You've been gone for a week now, if you lost track of time. In reality, it feels like it's been years since I've seen you. I miss you, Sonshine, you have no idea how much. Ever since you left, the Randoms have been...different. Tawni isn't always talking about herself and has lost a lot of her strong ego. Nico and Grady aren't the goofs they normally are, I haven't heard them talk about identical popcorn twins, cheese pants, or even video games since, you know...And even Zora has changed. She doesn't spend her time in the vents anymore and she's lost her quirkiness. And me...I'm sure I've changed but haven't even noticed it. I still go to your dressing room everyday by habit, ready to knock on the door and have a 'good, fine' fight but I always open it to a sad looking Tawni giving me a sorry face. I'd do anything to have a 'good, fine' fight with you again, Sonny. Even if they were fights, our friends were right. They were flirt-fights, and honestly, they made my day. I miss you and love you Sonny. And again, I hope that you can give me a sign that proves our love still lasts. Miss you shortstack.

Love, Chad.

Sonny watched Chad from heaven as he wrote his letter, and read along as he scribbled down each sentence. She smiled thinking back to their 'good, fine' fights. They really were our way of flirting, she thought. And they made my day too.

Then Sonny remembered how one day she and Chad were passing notes during Ms. Bittermans class and had wrote down their 'good, fine' fight. And she saved that piece of paper, hiding it away in case she ever wanted to look back on it.

The next day Chad sighed as he walked into his dressing room. Another miserable day without Sonny. He walked over to the window, opening it wide and looking up to the sun, taking in the warmth. Suddenly a burst of wind came through the room causing papers all over to rustle. Chad scurried over to pick them up but then paused. Lying on the ground was the paper Chad and Sonny had had their 'good, fine' fight on during class. He thought she threw that away but apparently not.

Small tears formed in his eyes as he thought about all the memories these fights gave him. He picked the paper up and smoothed it out, pinning it to the wall so he could look at it whenever he walked in.

"I love you Sonshine. Thanks for answering my letter."

Up in heaven Sonny looked right back down into Chad's glistening eyes and said, "I love you too Chad, forever and ever,"


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Sonny,

Happy Birthday, my love. Today should have been the day I spoiled you with presents and treated you like a princess. I should have been able to throw you a huge party and invite all of Hollywood to come celebrate. There would be yellow streamers hanging from the ceiling and the floor would be littered with sparkles. I would've made sure you had a giant chocolate cake with icy blue frosting and hundreds of candles on top. We would play Dance Dance Attack and sing karaoke, our song _1234 _by the Plain White T's. Then I would clear out the dance floor and we would sway to the music, lost in our own little world. I'd slowly lean down and we'd share a passionate kiss, making us both grin as we pull apart and lay each others foreheads against one another. Lastly, I would bring you up onto the stage in front of everyone, get down on one knee and say, "I love you Sonny. I love you more then I love the world itself. Will you marry me?" And tears would roll down your eyes as you slowly nod and jump into my arms. We'd kiss and the audience would cheer and whistle, but we wouldn't notice because we're so lost in the moment. That's how today should've been. Instead I stayed at home all day in bed, watching reruns of So Random! just to see your face again. Tears roll down my eyes as I watch us perform HottiEMT. I bawl as the episode where I re-guest star comes on and we share our first kiss. I miss you Sonny. We should have had a future together, lived long and died old. Why did your life have to come to an end so quickly? I feel so alone and outcasted from the world now, nobody by my side, but your spirit always stays in my heart. Always remember that I love you, no matter what. Happy Birthday Sonshine.

Love, Chad.

Chad sighed as he put down his pen and stared at the sheet of paper. Carefully placing it into the yellow box he kept under his bed, he looked to his nightstand at the smaller black box. He opened it up revealing a stunning diamond surrounded by tiny blue sapphires matching his eyes. A single tear ran down his face as he closed the box and placed it back on his nightstand.

Sonny looked down from heaven and frowned at the sight of Chad this miserable. She hated being the cause of all of this. As much as she loved Chad, he needed to move on with his life. He deserved more then this. She loved him enough to_ give him away_. Sonny searched the world, observing every girl in sight till one specific one caught her eye and she smiled. She would make him _happy again_.

The next day Chad went to work like any other day. He walked into the commissary but was interrupted by the sight of a smiling girl with long, wavy, brunette hair, fair skin, rosy cheeks, and cheerful green eyes. They caught each others eyes and she blushed a little, going back to her conversation with Tawni Hart. He then overheard Tawni saying, "Well, welcome to the So Random! cast Summer."

She was Sonny's replacement. He looked back over at her then recalled his last letter, about how much he missed her, and having someone around.

Chad sat down and whispered to himself, "Remember, no matter what happens Sonshine, I promise I will always love you. Thanks for answering my letter."

Up in heaven Sonny looked right back down at the possible relationship she started. He was going to be happy again, she just knew it. And that made her happy too. "I love you too Chad, forever and ever,"

**What'd you guys think of that one? If you didn't catch on, Sonny sent another girl similar, but not the same to herself to be her So Random replacement, in hopes that Chad would fall in love with her and be happy again. Don't worry, this isn't the end of Chad and Sonny. I think there will be 3 more chapters after this? **

**REVIEW:D**


End file.
